Spacecraft
Spacecraft are vehicles or machines designed to fly in outer space. In the case of Chicken Invaders, they are what you control in-mission and in the galaxy. Obtaining In the case of the episodes, you're forced to control the Müller M404-PI Deliverer most of the time, as that's what the Hero uses, except for Ultimate Omelette where the Millennium Hatchling is available as an unlockable for 1000 . In Universe, spacecraft can be bought either in the Galactic Store or at Heroware stores. Spacecraft are also affected by Rarity, though the only thing it affects is their Mass, which does nothing in-mission. Families There are four known spacecraft families. Planned Atleast two more spacecraft families are planned to be added to Universe before going out of early access. Customization Spacecraft can be customized, depending on the game. In the first three episodes, customization is impossible. In Ultimate Omelette, you're allowed to change the engine color from one of four available, but it does not work in multiplayer. ''Cluck of the Dark Side'' The fifth episode allows you to customize your spacecraft's design, including colors of the base, the windshield and the engine, shininess and paintjob. Available options include: *'Base' - Base color of the spacecraft. 42 colors are available. *'Cockpit' - Color of the ship's windshield. 30 colors are available. *'Engine (outer)' - Color of the engine's outer part. 24 colors are available. **'Engine (inner)' - Color of the engine closer to its center. 26 colors are available. The options below need to be first unlocked for 30 each. *'Fuselage' - Color of the fuselage's paintjob. 42 colors are available. **'Fuselage paintjob' - Pattern of the fuselage's paintjob. 5 patterns are available. *'Weapon pods' - Color of the weapon pods' paintjob. You have 42 colors for it **'Weapon pods paintjob' - Pattern of the weapon pods' paintjob. 5 patterns are available. *'Tail wing' - Color of the tail's paintjob. 42 colors are available. **'Tail wing paintjob' - Pattern of the tail's paintjob. 5 patterns are available. *'Paint density' - The visibility of the paintjobs. 5 options are available, from 0% to 100%. *'Shininess' - Shininess of the ship. 5 options are available. ''Universe'' Universe expands on the customization aspect from the last game, including many more options. This time, however, each change to the spaceship's paintjob will cost you some Keys. Spacecraft's loadout can also be changed, with a Reactor, Heat Sink, Engine, default weapon, Satellites and Hardpoints. Available options (for all spacecraft families) include: *'Name' - Name of the spacecraft. Up to 32 characters (assuming they don't overflow the box). Costs 75 *'Base' - Base color of the spacecraft. 120 colors are available. Costs 7 *'Cockpit' - Color of the ship's windshield. 120 colors are available. Costs 7 *'Shininess strength' - Strength of the shininess. 12 options are available. Costs 5 **'Shininess hue' - Hue of the shininess. 121 colors are available. Costs 7 *'Exhaust' - Selects exhaust type. 7 options are available. Costs 7 **'Exhaust (outer)' - Color of the outer part. 122 colors are available. Costs 15 **'Exhaust (inner)' - Color of the inner part. 122 colors are available. Costs 15 *'Wingstreak' - Color of the wingstreak. 48 colors are available. Costs 11 **'Wingstreak opacity' - Opacity of the wingstreak. 12 options are available. Costs 11 **'Wingstreak length' - Length of the wingstreak. 24 options are available. Costs 11 *'Shield' - Color of the shield that appears around the spacecraft after losing a life. 108 colors are available. Costs 23 Note: The following options depend on the spacecraft family used. Some may have different amounts of options or may simply not include them at all. *'Fuselage paint' - Color of the fuselage's paintjob. 120 colors are available. Costs 7 **'Fuselage paint density' - Density of the fuselage's paintjob. 6 options are available. Costs 5 **'Fuselage texture' - Pattern of the fuselage's paintjob. Amount of options depends on the spacecraft. Costs 9 *'Pods paint' - Color of the weapon pods' paintjob. 120 colors are available. Costs 7 **'Pods paint density' - Density of the weapon pods' paintjob. 6 options are available. Costs 5 **'Pods texture' - Pattern of the weapon pods' paintjob. Amount of options depends on the spacecraft. Costs 9 *'Wing paint' - Color of the tail wing's paintjob. 120 colors are available. Costs 7 **'Wing paint density' - Density of the tail wing's paintjob. 6 options are available. Costs 5 **'Wing texture' - Pattern of the tail wing's paintjob. Amount of options depends on the spacecraft. Costs 9 *'Winglet paint' - Color of the winglet's paintjob. 120 colors are available. Costs 7 **'Winglet paint density' - Density of the winglet's paintjob. 6 options are available. Costs 5 **'Winglet texture' - Pattern of the winglet's paintjob. Amount of options depends on the spacecraft. Costs 9 *'Pylon (left) paint' - Color of the left pylon's paintjob. 120 colors are available. Costs 7 **'Pylon (left) paint density' - Density of the left pylon's paintjob. 6 options are available. Costs 5 **'Pylon (left) texture' - Pattern of the left pylon's paintjob. Amount of options depends on the spacecraft. Costs 9 *'Pylon (right) paint' - Color of the right pylon's paintjob. 120 colors are available. Costs 7 **'Pylon (right) paint density' - Density of the right pylon's paintjob. 6 options are available. Costs 5 **'Pylon (right) texture' - Pattern of the right pylon's paintjob. Amount of options depends on the spacecraft. Costs 9 Category:Spacecraft Category:Game Mechanics Category:Chicken Invaders Universe